A Storybrooke Christmas Ball
by musingofmychoosing
Summary: Storybrooke has a Christmas ball, it is set after the episode "Queen of Hearts" and no further episodes have aired. No chapters since it all takes place the day of the ball as we follow Emma around.


A Storybrooke Christmas Ball

The day of the Christmas ball had finally arrived in Storybrooke. And now, Emma Swan found herself wearing a very soft pink almost white flowing gown. Just like the ones her mother, Snow White, probably had worn in Fairytale Land.

Her mom and Ruby were finishing and fussing with the last touches to her hair and gown. Emma wondered how on Earth she ever got talked into all this commotion and preparations for a ball. She was not used to so much attention on her.

"Oh Emma! You look so beautiful!" smiled Snow, her voice wavering softly as tears began to glisten her eyes. And that look on her mother's face reminded Emma exactly why she did this.

"Thanks mom." It had taken some time to get used to calling her mom, but one day Emma realized that it was better than when she did not have anyone to call mom.

After escaping Fairytale Land and reuniting with her family it had been decided to have a ball during Christmas to give everyone in Storybrooke something to cheer about and celebrate.

It had worked, Storybrooke was still rebuilding from the wraith's attack and the townspeople were still reconciling their old lives and memories with their new ones in this land. But, the announcement of the ball really did bring cheer to the people and kept them busy and happily preoccupied making arrangements for the feast and tailoring their gowns and suits. All of Storybrooke was invited.

Snow had dreamed of teaching Emma how to dress for her first ball before she was even born, but the curse had cheated Emma and her mother from having moments like this. But now they could and her mother's smile and happy tears reminded Emma of that. She wanted her mother to have some of these special moments that a mother and daughter should have. Emma had never gone to a dance like this, not even to a prom and deep down inside she knew she was also doing it for herself as well.

Snow and Ruby spun Emma around to face the mirror. "Whoa, I...I...really do look like a princess." gasped Emma, she was shocked at how beautiful, elegant, and even regal she looked, although she did not want to admit it.

Emma had never seen Ruby and Snow White dressed so wonderfully too. Ruby was wearing a beautiful white gown with hints of sparkling reds and Snow White had a lavender dress with detailed beading. Even though the curse had stolen many precious years, she was glad that she still had the chance to see her mom young, beautiful, warm and kind as she was now.

After a moment Emma recollected herself and smirked, "Not too shabby I must say...we _are_ going to a ball and not a Disney theme park right?" and they all laughed as they made their way out to the front of the house.

"Mom! you look beautiful!" Henry cried, with his face lit up in surprise. Emma's heart always melted when Henry called her mom, she had never thought that she would ever had gotten a chance to see him again after giving him up for adoption, much less being in his life as she was now, as his mother.

"You look handsome too kid," and she kissed him on his cheek.

"Yes, you do indeed look lovely Emma." said her father, Prince Charming, and he gave her a warm hug and even though they were physically almost the same age, in the twinkle of his eyes he imagined her as his little girl.

It still amazed Emma all the things that existed in Storybrooke. It surprised Emma when she found out about the old mines in Storybrooke and later on that they had been filled with fairy dust, the newly opened library, the magical well, and it surprised her to know that Storybrooke had a magnificent ballroom. It had sparkling chandeliers, grand mirrors, statues, and surprisingly was rather large.

As they neared the ballroom, they could already hear the music coming from within and the voices of the people inside as they arrived. The ballroom was already full with so many people as they made their way in.

"I think all of Storybrooke really is here," Emma exclaimed. And as they entered the ballroom, trumpets were sounded that startled Emma and then a big booming voice announced their arrival.

"The royal Charming family, Prince Charming, Princess Snow White, Princess Emma Swan, and young prince Henry."

"Oh jeez really?" Emma murmured to her parents and blushed as she felt all eyes stare at them and the crowd clapping at their arrival.

"Yes, really." Snow replied with a nod and smile as her and Charming waved to the crowd. Emma waved too and laughed a little at the big grin Henry had on his face, no doubt he was elated at being called a prince.

After a few moments, the music began to play again and the chattering resumed.

People came over to greet them, among them Princess Abigail and Frederick. Emma admired how strong and yet how kind Abigail was amidst all that had happened. She had learned how Abigail's kingdom and Frederick had been allied with Snow and Charming when they fought to forge a new kingdom of their own. It was a bit awkward after the curse was broken, since Charming and Abigail were made to believe they were married, but now it seemed like that never happened.

"Emma!" Ella shouted as she gave Emma a big strong hug, "So nice to see you, you look breathtaking!" Ella and Thomas always greeted her with great affection. It seemed they would be forever grateful to Emma for having saved their daughter from being take away by Mr. Gold. In fact, so many people here in Storybrooke were kind to her and looked up to her.

Emma had had a tough life with almost no one to call even a friend, but here she had felt the warmth and love from her family and friends that she had made. It was almost hard to believe it was real, especially since most of them were fairy tale characters she thought and laughed to herself.

After awhile, Emma saw Ruby join Belle who was arm and arm with Mr. Gold and walking towards her for a greeting. Belle had on a pretty gown with gold threading needlework on it and Emma was sure the thread was likely real gold if Mr. Gold had any say in it.

It still baffled Emma that Belle and Mr. Gold were together. Belle was such a nice sweet person and had become great friends with Ruby, if it was possible for those two to leave Storybrooke they would probably be traveling the world looking for lemurs. So, it was hard for Emma to believe that Belle could love someone has mean as Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin, as he was truly known. It was even harder to believe that Mr. Gold could really care and love anyone besides himself, but apparently they were each others true love.

Still, Emma had seen how kind Mr. Gold had been to Henry and how he tried to help Henry with the nightmares he had and he had even helped her out a few times before. She was still wary of him, but then again, she did not know the whole truth to their past lives. She decided to believe that if Belle loved him, then it must be because he had some good. Ruby once told her, "Emma, if your superpower is the ability to tell when people are lying, then Belle's superpower must be to perceive the good in others, she must see something inside Gold that we don't."

"Miss Swan" Mr. Gold simply smiled and nodded.

"Good evening Emma," Belle warmly said and even hugged her.

"Good evening to you two, hope you guys are enjoying the ball. I have to say Belle, you and Ruby did a fantastic job fixing up this old ballroom. It was really dark and dusty when I first saw it."

"Well, we had a lot of the townspeople volunteer to help us. Really, it's beauty first showed once we removed the old curtains and let the light in," answered Belle with a sly smile and look in hers eyes that she directed at Mr. Gold and Emma could have sworn that he was blushing.

"Ahem...why don't we move along love, I'm sure others want to come over and greet Miss Swan," Mr. Gold nervously interrupted.

"Ah, so anxious to dance already? Rumple you never fail to surprise me!" Belle exclaimed and now Emma was sure Mr. Gold was blushing as he hurried away with Belle.

"Ah Belle, she's still able fluster Gold, " Ruby giggled.

"Ruby where did you disappear to? I haven't seen you since we left for the ball."

"Well, you wouldn't want a fight to break out here among my many admirers would you? I had to settle out some things, like who would dance with me first and how many dances for each, it's a lot of work for a damsel such as myself," Ruby replied as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and feigned exhaustion.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the whole ballroom became very quiet. Emma wondered what the commotion was about and after a moment heard a stuttering announcement, "Her...her ...majesty... the Queen... Regina."

"I think a fight might really break out now!" whispered Emma to Ruby with worry.

The whole room stood still as Regina entered into the ballroom dressed regally as a queen. Some people still moved away as if in fear. In their previous lives, the townspeople would see her wearing a black dress, but here she had on a dark blue dress and jewels. She was beautiful, but many still thought of her as being wicked. She walked in with her head held high, even though some part of her was regretting having come to the ball.

Regina, for awhile now had been trying to change and redeem herself. There was great doubt about that amongst the people. Even those her watched her more closely had a difficult time accepting her change, but she did help Snow White and Emma escape Fairytale Land and return to Storybrooke. That fact had allowed some people to open their minds to the possibility of her redemption. Emma had her doubts too, but she was one of the few trying to give Regina a second chance.

"Good evening to you all," Regina finally said.

Snow White quickly spoke up, "Good evening Regina...I would like to remind you all, that everyone in Storybrooke was invited to this ball. This night is for all of us to enjoy and be happy, and also it is my hope that we may all be able to start anew in this land and make better changes to our lives."

After a pause Charming added, "Please, start the music and let us continue with this ball."

The music started up again, people were still uneasy it seemed and no one really moved.

Henry skipped over to Regina and with a sincere smile asked, "Mom, may I have this dance with you?"

Regina smiled back at Henry and at the same time tried to hold back some tears and compose her voice before she answered, "Of course...it will be my dream come true."

Emma beamed with happiness and pride at what Henry did. She often wondered where Henry got the ideas to act like he did.

"Emma, may I have this dance?" Charming asked his daughter. Emma was startled a bit and realized part of her question had been answered, her father and Henry were very similar in some ways.

"Gladly dad," answered Emma although she was starting to feel a bit nervous, "Hope I don't step on your toes."

And they also began to dance alongside Regina and Henry. Charming visibly happy and Emma trying to not step on his toes. Emma realized that it was their first father and daughter dance, it was probably something that they would have done when she was younger if the curse had never happened.

Suddenly there was a flash and Emma panicked a little, until she realized it came from her mother who was taking a picture of her and Charming dancing.

"Mom!" Emma blurted out without thinking and feeling her face becoming red with embarrassment.

"It's my right! I'm your mother!" and the whole room soon burst into laughter as Snow White continued to take pictures. The laughter helped ease the tension and awkwardness and soon others joined in on the dancing.

As the time passed, it really did seem as if everyone was having a good time. At one point Emma made her way to a corner of the ballroom to take in the whole view and ponder about all she had seen that evening. Really she could never have imagined all this in her wildest imaginations.

She saw Ruby dance with so many of her admirers, there was one that stood out and was particularly drawn to Ruby. Emma had a hopeful feeling that Ruby may have finally found her true love.

She stared in surprise at how good of a dancer Mr. Gold was and how he danced the night away with Belle. She wanted to ask him if he was using magic to accomplish that.

She watched her mother and father dance with the look of true love on their faces and then it was _her_ turn to take the pictures.

There was a moment where she too was happily dancing with Henry and then both little Gretel and Grace came up to Henry and giggling asked to dance with him. He just stood there dumbfounded, but like a little gentleman he said yes and Emma embarrassed him by taking some more pictures.

But, this moment became bittersweet for her. She thought about all the years she had missed out on his life and it would only be some years before he was no longer a little boy. He would sooner than later be a young man and it brought tears to her eyes. She noticed that Regina was watching Henry at that moment as well and from her look Emma knew that Regina was also feeling bittersweet.

That was the moment Emma had walked away into a corner, to be alone for a moment and contemplate.

She was remembering what her mother had earlier said about everyone starting anew and making changes to better their lives. She was hopeful that it would be so. She knew it would be a long journey to get to that happy point.

Her decisions in life had not been perfect either and eventually that led her into prison and losing Henry. Giving up Henry was when she had promised to change. She had been able to reflect on her life and to feel remorse for the pain her thieving ways might have caused to others. She had managed to pick herself up after Neal's betrayal. And that's what she hoped Regina would understand and feel, remorse for the pain she caused to others and to hopefully feel the need to make amends and one day perhaps open up to a new true love.

She truly wished for everyone at the ball to find true love and get their happy ending.

"I would need a Christmas miracle for that to happen," she sighed as she looked out the window. It was a wonderful surprise to see that it was gently snowing outside. White everywhere covering Storybrooke and making it look so peaceful and pretty.

"Hmmm, I wonder if this is Gold's magic or maybe Regina's doing?" but then again she herself was magic and perhaps her Christmas wishing had caused it to snow. Maybe this was a sign that her Christmas miracle would come true.

Emma felt someone tap on her shoulder and while she was turning, heard the question, "Emma, may I have this dance?"

She stopped, startled and surprised to see who it was asking her that question.

_** Author's note - I debated whether or not to leave the story like this. I know a lot of people like to pair off Emma with different characters (Hook, Neal, Jefferson, Regina, etc.). So, I thought maybe it was better to let the readers to choose in their mind whom they thought it was or whom they would like it to be. But, if the readers really want me to add to it, then I will, although even I had problems with the person I want it to be._


End file.
